Talk:Lanota Wiki
Editing *Currently, Chapter. 0 is meant to be the main layout for song pages, but if you are confused about something, or you think anything should be changed, contact me directly (CamM15 ) *All text should be centered left *All of the different sections should be separated by a heading (Heading '''in the Format box) Previous & Next Songs *Should be in a box directly above the Challenges *Should be able to be clicked & take you to the page *If a song is at the beginning of a collection, put the Previous song as the last song in the chapter (Ex: Vivid color, Previous: Frey's Philosophy ) *If a song is at the end of a collection, put the Next song as the first song in the chapter (Ex: cyanine , Next: Bokura no michi ) Song Infobox *Should always be right centered *Consists of 3 pictures, the song before playing, after first play, & after completing 3 challenges in that order with headers above each saying which one they are *below the pictures should be the artist, chapter index, & difficulty in different rows *Artist is in "Exact quotes" including capitalization (Ex: Tiny Minim, jioyi, ARForest, etc.) *The chapter index should be their exact placement in the story line (Ex: Dream goes on - Chapter 0-1, Reignite - Chapter B-3, The Lonely Wolf - Chapter S1(For side 1)-2, etc.) *The difficulty should be separated into different rows (Note: Hit Enter to go to the next row & when you're doing the Ultra & Master difficulties, hit the Enter key 2 times or it won't work) *The time should be rounded to the nearest second *The BPM should be checked at least twice before putting it in *Vocals should be answered with a "Yes" or a "No" *The note amount should be separated by difficulty into different rows (Note: Hit Enter to go to the next row & when you're doing the Ultra & Master difficulties, hit the Enter key 2 times or it won't work), & it should be a sum of all the notes in the song, regardless of type Challenges *only the difficulty should be '''bolded *The individual challenges should be in a bulleted list below their difficulties *The challenges should be in "Exact quotes," unless there is a grammatical error (Ex: Hit every Rail notes = incorrect. Hit every Rail note = correct) *For songs that have a difficulty without any challenges, put "None" unbulleted Ex: Whisper: *Achieve score 820,000 or more *Max Combo 50% or more Acoustic: None Ultra: *"Fail" count no more than 20 *Achieve score 900,000 or more Master: *"Fail" count no more than 15 *Play in speed 5 and hit every Rail note Trivia *Should be directly below the Challenges *Any information unique to this song or a few songs can be listed here *Make sure it's, at least, somewhat interesting Video *Should be directly below the Trivia *Shouldn't consist of any gameplay *Should also be centered left *Should be able to be opened directly on the page CamM15 (talk) 16:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC)CamM15